Emily and a demon
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: In the middle of the night, 17 year old Emily Fields enter the pool room at Rosewood High school. The full moon shine in through the glass above, lighting up the pool, the pool that Emily has swam in so many times. Emily wear a Rosewood High tracksuit. She take a seat by the edge of the pool.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friends Freida Amundsen, Liza Kotu, Emma Anderson, Rae Violet, Sandy Carter and Katy Ammadi.**

* * *

**Emily and a demon**

**In the middle of the night, 17 year old Emily Fields enter the pool room at Rosewood High school.**

**The full moon shine in through the glass above, lighting up the pool, the pool that Emily has swam in so many times.**

**Emily wear a Rosewood High tracksuit.**

She take a seat by the edge of the pool.

"Awww!" says Emily with a cute smile, enjoying the way the moon makes the water shine.

What she does right now is something Emily often does.

Rosewood High's swim coach has given Emily a key so Emily can come here at nights to simply relax and look at the beautiful clear water in the moonlight and have a relaxing moment all to herself.

Emily is the only one on the team to have her own key because she's the Rosewood Sharks' captain and star.

"Very sweet night tonight." says a happy Emily.

Emily drink some warm French tea.

"I'm happy." says a calm relaxed Emily.

During the nights when she sit here by the pool, Emily feel totally at peace and can forget about any problems she might have.

"So nice to simply sit here and be all Emily." says Emily in a cute voice.

45 minutes later.

"Emily Fields?" says a deep female tone.

Emily look around, but she is alone in the room.

Suddenly she understand that the voice comes from the water.

The water glow toxic green and in a flash of bright green light a beautiful evil female demon made of water appear in a huge splash in the middle of the pool.

"Who are you?" says Emily.

"I no longer remember my actual name, but the last time I was free, in the mid 1700s, I was known by the name Jezaeriah." says the demon with a sexy smile.

The demon has a body made of dark water, long black hair, white lips, red eyes, D-cup boobs and she is tall and slim and her ears are pointy.

"Uh...tell me, why do you appear here, in front of me?" says Emily.

"Because you have something I need." says the demon.

"And what is that exactly?" says Emily.

"Simple, a human body. I cannot be myself for more than a few days in your world, Miss Fields." says the demon.

"I refuse to let a monster share my body." says Emily.

"That's not how it works. I am going to kill you and take your body as my own and I'm not a monster, demon is what I am." says the demon.

"Whatever. I won't allow you to steal my body. You're clearly evil." says Emily.

"Yes, I am evil, but I need a human body so I can live in this realm." says the demon.

"You're not getting mine." says Emily.

"Oh, are you, a common human slut, gonna stop me, huh?" says the demon.

"Sure, I don't have supernatural powers like you, but I'm not weak." says Emily.

"Let's see how strong you are then." says the demon.

The demon summon a huge wave of water, but Emily does backflips to avoid the attack.

"Not too crappy." says the demon.

"Awww, thanks." says Emily.

"Little kid, you can never defeat me!" says the demon with a dark evil laugh.

This makes Emily angry.

Emily push off from the floor, jump up and use the strength of her entire body to punch the demon in the face and this actually hurts the demon.

"How? A lame human bimbo isn't supposed to be able to punch me..." says the demon.

"No one calls me a bimbo!" says a very angry Emily.

Emily attacks the demon again.

"You shall die!" says the demon.

The demon try to grab Emily's throat, but Emily jump to the side.

"I'm not as weak as you might think." says Emily, being what Paige refer to as 'Confident Emily'.

"Really? Face death, loser!" says the demon as she summon a huge blast of black water and sends it towards Emily.

Emily avoids the attack.

"I'm not going down without a fight." says Emily in a hard serious tone.

Emily run forward, jump and punch the demoon hard right into her left boob.

"Fuck you!" scream the demon in anger and pain.

"Do you still believe I'm a weak chick?" says Emily.

"Uh...perhaps not." says the demon.

The demon summon a wave of dark evil water that is even bigger than the one earlier.

Being a super-skilled swimmer, Emily simply swim through the wave and punch the demon in the face.

"How?" says the demon.

"I'm a swimmer. Water's as much my element as it is yours." says Emily.

"Fuck!" says the demon in anger.

"Using water to battle me isn't very smart of you. Since I swim, water's my friend." says Emily.

"You're going to die!" says the demon as she attack Emily.

"Ahhh!" scream Emily in pain as the demon's hard dark fist knock her backwards.

"Not to badass now, are ye?" says the demon with an evil teasing smile.

"I don't give up easy. I'm stubborn." says Emily.

"That will not be good for you in this case." says the demon.

"Why?" says Emily.

"Because your foolish bravery's going to lead to your death here tonight." says the demon as she attack Emily.

Emily manage to avoid the attack.

Emily's body suddenly glow with golden holy magic light.

She levitate high above the floor.

"Akadium protegus de la serenitalo." says Emily, her voice both her own and that of God.

It turns out that God gives Emily power to win against the demon.

"NO!" screams the demon, who understands what is going on.

Emily spin around at high speed and golden magic strike the demon, killing it.

"Ahhhhh, no!" scream the demon in pain as she die.

The demon is completely destroyed.

God's power leave Emily's body anbd soul.

"How...?" says Emily confused.

She has no idea how she could defeat the demon.

God's voice can be heard.

"Emily Fields, I know that you're a pure good person so I gave you magic for a few seconds so you could win." says God.

"Are you...God...?" says Emily.

"Yes, Emily." says God.

"Thank you." says a happy Emily with a cute smile.

"I should show muyself, but I can't. You will see me when you die and get to enter Heaven, though that won't happen for many many years. You have a long and wonderful life ahead of you." says God.

"Thanks." says Emily.

"You are a very sweet girl." says God as his voice fade away.

Emily sit down and relax, having a nice calm moment as she usually does here at night.

72 minutes later she goes home to get some sleep.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
